1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, and more particularly to a chair that conforms to ergonomics and provides a supporting effect.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional chair has a leg assembly, a seat, and a backrest. The seat is mounted on the leg assembly. The backrest is mounted behind the seat. In use, a user sits on the seat of the conventional chair, and a back of the user is supported by the backrest of the conventional chair for resting. The backrest is a plate and cannot deform to fit different body shapes of users. Therefore, a supporting effect of the backrest of the conventional chair is insufficient. The backrest may not conform to ergonomics. Thus, the user seated on the conventional chair is uncomfortable. A space is formed between the backrest and the seat of the conventional chair, making the backrest not able to fully support the rear waist of the user, and this easily causes spinal diseases.
Furthermore, the backrest of the conventional chair has a top part and a bottom part. The top part has two side edges. The bottom part is formed below the top part and has two side edges. The two side edges of the top part are respectively aligned with the two side edges of the bottom part. When the user extends the arms, the extensibility of each one of the arms is easily interfered by the top part of the backrest. The user' motion is limited by the top part of the backrest. The comfortability of the chair is decreased.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a chair to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.